Jacks lost love remake
by Kali Omisha
Summary: Faith finds her self in Halloween town. Adult language


I brutalized this story when I wrote it at age 16 as shyla omegamire. I'm older now and I laughed hard at the sporking I found of the original. It encouraged me to try my hand at it again and try to redeem my self. Fingers crossed I did better.

The autumn air was cold and chill. It was just like any other fall day. Faith, a young woman in her twenties, had just opened her eyes and smiled to the cold of the morning. Faith loved the cold and always left her window open in the fall and winter. Not very wide, but just about an inch or two. Having a cold room with a pile of blankets and a plethora of pillows to snuggle under was how she liked sleeping.

Faith made her blood red eyes focus on the distant numbers on her alarm clock, 8:00 fucking am. It was way too early to get up. Faith pulled the blanket up to her chin and rolled away from the faint light coming from her heavily curtained window.

Faith's mind begun to wonder as she tried to go back to sleep. Faith wondered what life had to be like living in the warm sunshine.

Faith remembered her mother explaining to her why she couldn't go out during the day. She explained that when she was born, the doctors had to first bring her back to life after being born with the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck.

Then, when they placed her in the baby ward with the other babies, the nurses noticed her skin reacted with horrible rashes to the sunlight coming through the windows.

Not only did the doctors diagnose her with sever albinism. They also found out she was highly allergic to sunlight. That both issues were genetic defects and we're not fucking curable, but according to the doctors they we're manageable.

Faith's mother helped her manage by making them live there lives like night owls and sleep the day away.

Faith tried to go back to sleep but her stomach growled and she started to think about food. Faith finally took a deep breath and let it out with a "Fine, fuck it, I'm getting up." Faith pushed the covers aside and got out of bed.

She was wearing pajama pants but no top. Faith shivered as her nipples reacted to the cold air and she put on the top that went to the pajama bottoms.

Faith looked through her dresser drawers and pulled out a black sweatshirt. She then went to her closet and found her black comfy sweatpants and put them on over her pajamas. Faith looked around the room and found her fuzzy rainbow house slippers to keep her feet warm.

Her hair was naturally devoid of pigmentation but she tried to keep it dyed strawberry blond. The light red hair helped her pale skin look more normal. The only thing that was unnatural looking about her was the red eyes.

Faith then headed to the kitchen and had to duck to keep from hitting her head on the hanging house plant her mother kept in the hallway.

Faith was tall for her age, but that was a blessing seeing as she was able to reach anything she wanted. The negative part being she was always asked to get things that were to high for other people.

She was about five foot nine maybe pushing six foot by now.

Faith got a bowl out of the cabinet and cracked a half dozen eggs into the bowl. She then grabbed a hand full of fresh spinach leaves and put them into the bowl one at a time as she pulled the stems off and threw away the tough old leaves. She put a dash of garlic in and a healthy handful of parmesan and Romano cheese. She got a frying pan out and put in a dash of sesame seed oil in it to keep the mix from sticking. Faith waited for the pan to heat up.

Faith ate a lot of food but somehow stayed thin and well toned. Faith was home schooled during her school years and had no friends because of that. Her mother was always fretting over her, like she was worried that Faith might drop dead at any moment.

Faith had tried to go out after dark and play with the other kids in her neighborhood when she was younger, but they all feared her as if she was some dead zombie walking the streets at night.

The nicknames they gave her were interesting and sometimes funny.

They called her the zombie whore, witch bitch, and the best one that always made Faith laugh, lady cum sucker of the night.

For Halloween Faith would always dress up as the main character from her favorite movie. Jack Skellington.

Except she would put her own spin on the it by renaming her costume Jacklyn Skellington. The coolest part was that she kind of looked like a twin sister of him when she was in full cosplay.

Faith held her hand above the pan to see if it was hot enough and poured the egg mix in.

Feeling the warmth on her skin made Faith wonder what it felt like to let the sun kiss your skin with a tan glow while laying on a beach.

Her mother treated her as if she would burst into flames under any touch of sunlight. Het mother would freak out if she even saw a beam of direct sunlight in the house. It was as if her mother was trying to keep the warmth and joy away from Faith.

Faith didn't hate her mother, but she didn't like some of the stuff her mother did to keep Faith safe. To Faith she was just another person who could go out side and enjoy the forbidden sun.

Faith's father had left her mother when she was about ten and he never looked back. Faith later found out from her mother it was because he couldn't bare the thought of having a ghost for a daughter.

She told Faith he had slowly lost any love he had for her and her mother. When faith was twelve they divorced and she never heard from him again. Faith couldn't blame him. She would run away too if she had the chance too.

Faith let out a sigh as she looked out the kitchen window as she cooked the eggs. Faith got a plate from the cabinet and scrapped the eggs out on to the plate.

Faith still had Jack Skellington on her mind as she walked to the front room with her food and realised its been a few years since she saw the old movie.

Faith smiled and ran to the laptop and tried to get onto her net flix account. Faith was upset to see the account was deactivated. Her mother must have forgot to pay the fucking bill again.

Faith closed the lap top and remembered she still had the old VCR and tape and went to the storage closet to find them.

Faith found the VCR and the treasure trove of old VHS tapes. She took the VCR and found the old Nightmare before Christmas movie her mother had bought at a yard sale years ago.

Faith also smiled when she saw Bio Dome and Tank Girl. Faith grabbed the three tapes the VCR and her now cold food taking it all up to her room.

Faith quickly ate the food and set the plate on her desk. Faith then hooked the old machine to her LED smart TV. She laughed at the absurdity of hooking such old technology to a high tech tv.

Faith took out the movie. She put it in the VCR and hit play. As she sat on her bed, she remembered asking her mother for the blue ray version so she could watch it with the PS4, but her mother just told Faith to watch it on Net Flix.

Faith fast-forwarded through all the previews and hit play just as the familiar opening words hit he screen.

Faith loved the movie so much she had bought the soundtrack of it on Amazon music and loaded it to her music collection on her phone. Faith even bought other sound tracks of other movies Danny Elfman composed. Faith loved the haunting sounds of his music. If it wasn't for Nightmare before Christmas she would have never of listened to that kind of music. She was a big fan of Apocalyptica and Blood on the Dance floor and all the small names of random singers she found on you tube.

Faith didn't notice it at first, but something was wrong. The dim light from behind the heavy curtains went dark.

Then a gentle breeze picked up in Faith's room like a window was open. It blew loose papers off her desk and made the loose strands of her hair fly around her face.

The breeze was gentle at first but slowly started to blow more violently. Faith stood up. She was scared and ran for her door, but the wind slammed it shut.

Then a sudden blast of air pushed Faith back into the center of the room and she let out a scream as she was pulled towards her TV by invisible forces.

With a last scream of help Faith was sucked into the TV.

Faith screamed as she tried to see where she was going but couldn't see anything because it was so dark. She knew she was falling by the way the air felt on her face.

Suddenly a bright flash of light engulfed Faith and she closed her eyes.

She opened them when she felt the ground was finally beneath her. When she looked around to see where she was at. Faith couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She was sitting on the ground by some bare trees looking at a small town off in the distance in front of her. To her left, she saw the familiar hill where Sally and Jack kissed. Then she saw to her right the tree house where lock, stock and barrel lived.

It was all so real and terrifying. There was no way in hell she was in Halloween town.

Jack the pumpkin king was sitting in a big red over stuffed recliner when he heard a loud boom of random thunder. At first, he thought it was just an in coming Jack looked out through his large bay Windows he saw something fall from the sky and land near the woods. He wondered what it was and started to walk down the steps to his front door.

The doorbell suddenly screamed as Jack turned handle of his front door.

When Jack pulled the door opened he saw the Mayor of Halloween town was standing on his door step with the worried look on his face. "Jack, its terrible, something has fallen out of the sky and the towns people are terrified. They're scared its something has come to take over our holiday."

Jack let out a sigh and shut his door behind him as he walked out of his house. "I'll go and check it out for you." Jack answered the Mayor in a sorrowful tone.

The Mayor shook his head at Jack, as he had forgotten it was the 20th anniversary of Jack and Sally's wedding. "Jack, I forgot, I'm sorry, but you have got to stop blaming your self for her death."

Jack shook his head. "No mayor, it was my fault, I should have been the one to open the door that day not her."

Jack turned his back to the Mayer and walked off to where he saw the thing land. He walked fast but with a sad heavy heart. When sally died a part of him died with her as well.

Her death may have happened twenty years ago, but it was still fresh in his mind as he made his way to the iron gates leading out of town.

They had just gotten married and were at his home getting ready for their honeymoon. They were to spend a few weeks in Christmas town enjoying the holidays as guests of honor with Santa clause. Ever since the Christmas incident, Santa and Jack had become good friends.

Jack was telling sally about all of the wonderful things they were going to see when the door bell screamed. Sally smiled and gave jack the last kiss he would ever get from her as she left to answer the door.

A few minutes had gone by and there was no sign of sally. Suddenly jack smelled something burning. He got up and followed the smell.

He had followed it to his front door, he had dropped to his knees and cried out in grief when he saw Sally's burning body. He had tried to put out the flames, but it was too late she had burned to ashes and nothing was left of her.

What happened to her he would never know. No one saw anything.

After Sally's ashes were buried Jack locked his self up in his home to grieve for her. They should've been in Christmas town celebrating they're honey moon.

It was Santa who finally got him to come out and start living as the undead again.

Suddenly Jack stopped walking. He found what had fallen from the sky and couldn't believe his eyes.

She looked like a living Sally with her long red hair. Her clothes were black and her skin was pale.

Jack hid behind a tree and watched her from behind it. She was beautiful for a living human. Jack had been human at the beginning of time, but that had been hundreds of Halloweens ago and he couldn't for the death of him remember anything about his living life.

Jack watched her as she looked around and shook her head. She then stood up and started walking to the town.

Faith had the weird feeling some one was watching her but she couldn't see any one. She finally decided it would be best if she made her way to the town and find someone who could help her.

If this really was Halloween town, then Faith knew the people in the town would probably try to scare her so she readied her self for anything.

Walking through fake haunted houses was something Faith loved doing during October. It was something she could do at night and best of all, with all the other costumed people walking around, Faith fit in.

Thinking about her costume gave Faith the idea to find Jack if this truly was Halloween town.

Faith walked towards the iron gates and past a large tree when something grabbed her shoulder and Faith heard a soft and sad sounding voice talk her.

"Don't go in there, the village people might try to hurt you."

All the courage Faith had built suddenly left her and was replaced with fear. She turned around and saw a skull face looking at her. Its skeleton hand was reaching out to her.

Faith let out a scream and bolted away from the skeleton and ran towards the Iron gates.

She was still wearing the fluffy rainbow house slippers and they made it hard for her to run.

Faith looked back to make sure the skeleton wasn't chasing her and she tripped on a tree root sticking out of the ground.

Faith fell hard to the ground, her chest suddenly felt as if it was hit with a sledgehammer as Faith let out a gasp of pain when she landed on the ground hard. Faith tried to get up, but the pain in her chest was excruciating. She then felt something under her snap and Faith was able to sit up.

When she looked down at her chest and was horrified to see a piece of the tree limb sticking out of the upper right part of her chest.

Faith felt a bony hand touch her shoulder. Faith held her hands up to cover her face and yelled out. "Don't hurt me!"

Faith felt the skeleton hand gently push her hands down. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

Faith looked up and shuddered at the sight of a skeleton wearing a pinstripe suit.

Faith's eyes opened wide when she realised who she was looking at. He looked different in real life. In the movie he looked cartoony and pleasant.

Faith was seeing him as he would look in real life. Jack was standing in front of her as a true skeleton and he was truly terrifying to look at.

He held his hand to her again. "My Name's Jack Skellington."

Faith was unsure if she would pull him apart if she held his bony hand. Faith gently took hold of his hand and was surprised at how strong he was when he pulled her up.

Faith let go of him and stumbled as she tried to stand. She coughed and tasted blood in her mouth. Faith took a painful breath and shook her head scared that she might have a punctured lung. "I can't…." Faith nearly fell back down when She tried to talk and felt suddenly dizzy. Faith felt Jack put his skeleton hands on her and guide her to the tree. He then helped her to sit down.

He then knelt down to talk to her as Faith sat with the tree against her back. "I've got a friend in town who might be able to help you. What may I ask is your name?" Jack asked Faith as he looked at the broken piece of tree that was lodged below her shoulder in the upper right side of her chest.

Faith weekly smiled at him. "I'm Faith Frankenstein."

 _I do intend to continue thus story this time. It probably won't get another chapter until I finish my other fallout 4 fan fics. I just got inspired to rewrite my old story. Thanks everyone. See people this is what happens when you comment on something. Things get fixed._


End file.
